Eclair Nightshade
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Éclair Montague has just lost her memories, only for her to regain them all of them when an auburn haired silver-yellow eyed twelve year old showed up outside of her apartment claiming to know who Zoe had been in her original life, before planets had been domesticated. The former Lieutenant is now an E.S. member who's abilities are enough to give a minor god a challenge. Oh Boy. AU


**Kiddy Grade and Percy Jackson crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just after Lumiere left Éclairs apartment after Éclair lost her memories another girl showed up. This one with Auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes that knows who Éclair used to be? AU OOC and Femslash of course!)**

"Be right there! Ow damn side tables!" Éclair cursed as she banged her knee on a side table while rushing to answer the door when someone knocked on it. Éclair wondered who it could be since Lumiere had left not too long ago and couldn't possibly be back already without a good reason.

"Hi! Do I know you?" Éclair asked smiling and rubbing her injured knee as she opened the door only to see an auburn haired twelve year old with silver-yellow eyes that reminded her of the moon, which she adored for some strange reason.

"It has been a long time see we have last seen each other." The girl said smiling sadly at Éclair who tilted her head curiously at this before opening the door wider.

"Would you like to come inside? I have some tea going and it should be done soon if you're thirsty." Éclair asked smiling and stepping away from the door to allow the girl entrance, causing her to nod her head and enter calmly.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you." The girl said entering and taking off her jacket without bother waiting for Éclair to ask her too.

"Make yourself comfortable! Then we can talk about how you know me while I serve us some tea." Éclair said not losing her wide smile as she closed the door and went to the kitchen where the tea kettle was whistling loudly for attention.

"I knew you a long time ago…you were so different back then both personality and appearance wise." The girl said smiling fondly in remembrance as she sat gingerly on the couch. Éclair said nothing as she frowned slightly in concentration, this girl felt so familiar to her and yet she didn't recognize her…man she hated amnesia.

"Thank you." The girl said blinking as she found the cup in her hands after a moment of being lost in her memories of the girl in her past life.

"So how exactly do I know you? I got amnesia recently so I'm afraid I don't remember anything other than what my friend, Lumiere, had told me." Éclair asked smiling at the girl in front of her as she sat on the chair across from her, with her own cup of tea resting on the very side table she had banged her knee upon.

"I knew you a long long time ago, back in your first life actually. You were one of my Hunters…the best Hunter I've ever had and the best lieutenant I've ever had as well. One day I had been captured while on a solo hunt. You led several others on a mission to find and rescue me, although you lost your life in the process." The girl said smiling sadly again as she stared off into empty air as she sipped her tea, looking down at in surprise for a moment when she did.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" Éclair asked curiously and causing the girl to shake her head slowly and smile a little happier.

"No this is just the same way you used to make it back in your first life as well. I was merely surprised." The girl said causing Éclair to smile at her in understanding, for some reason she was surprised and yet happy when she had seen a small moon pendant necklace on her nightstand when she woke up without memory.

"You do not regret how you died in your original life even when it led to me being unable to find your reincarnation for many years?" The girl asked causing Éclair to giggle slightly but shake her head, which honestly surprised the auburn haired girl across from her.

"If it's to protect a friend or comrade I'll never regret dying! I'm happy if I can help others, whether I die or not I don't really care as long as everyone else is safe." Éclair said grinning and causing the girl to stare at her for a minute before smiling slightly as well.

"You have changed so much in some ways and yet not at all in others." The girl said shaking her head fondly and causing Éclair to tilt her head at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about since Lumiere told her she had always been this way.

"Back when I knew you, you had black hair and volcanic eyes plus your features were a little sharper than they are now. You also hated most males with a fiery passion and usually kept your emotions to yourself…well unless you were angry then everyone knew and fled for the hills." The girl said chuckling a little as she remembered watching her brother cower under Éclair's glare once when he had called her 'sweetheart'.

"Well I'm not so different after all then. My appearance changes whenever I get a new body, so I can regain my original appearance when I die again. I can't stand most males but I don't hate them on principal, if they earn my trust then I actually am friendly to them. My emotions are more open at first glance but I usually hide them behind a carefree and naïve mask, except when I'm angry. As you said when I'm angry everyone knows it and they all flee to the next galaxy for their lives…not like they get away." Éclair said with a slightly devious smirk, that forcibly reminded the auburn haired woman of how she would smirk in her old body whenever she got a wicked idea…like torching the Hermes and several other cabins.

"Enough about me. I'm afraid I still don't know your name Mi' lady and I'm sure calling you the 'silver eyed twelve year old' wouldn't exactly be appropriate." Éclair said causing the auburn haired girl to start slightly and shift into her twenty year old form in surprise at being called 'Mi Lady' again even though the girl didn't remember anything yet.

"My apologies. My name is Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Virgins, and Childbirth. You used to be my lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade." With the mention of her old name Éclair's memories came flooding back into her head, all of them. The mental strain caused her to black out, the last thing she saw was the widening of Artemis's eyes before darkness claimed her.


End file.
